Basically Death Battle 14: Jason Voorhees vs Doomguy
by Slake Jericho
Summary: Two silent badasses face each other in a battle to the death!


**(Death Battle theme)**

 **Wiz: They're silent. They're violent. They're oh so deadly.**

 **Boomstick: Humans and demons fear these two beings!**

 **Wiz: Jason Voorhees, hockey masked killer of Camp Crystal Lake.**

 **Boomstick: And Doomguy, demon killing psychopath on Mars! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!**

 **Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle!**

Jason Voorhees:

Height: 6'8"

Weight: 270 lbs

An Undead spirit that has Immortality

Drowned in a lake as a child

Fuelled by vengeance

Powers and Abilities

Resurrection

Seemingly comes back stronger with each resurrection

Healing Factor

Superhuman Strength

Teleportation

Possession

Hypnotizing Heart

Superhuman Durability

Invulnerability

Weapons

Machete

Axe

Chains

Jason X Armor

Bow and Arrows

Future Machete

Can use almost anything in the environment as a weapon

Feats

Killed Countless People

Fought and defeated Freddy Krueger

Actually held his own against Freddy in the Dream World where he is at his strongest

Survived being stabbed with his own machete

Survived having his eyes being gouged out by Freddy Krueger's clawed glove

Stood toe to toe against Mortal Kombat characters with his own set of moves

Can decapitate people with a single punch

Falls off a mountain and walks it off

killed the 1%

Threw a playground ride hard enough to cause a helicopter to crash

Survived being electrocuted, drowned, execution by Firing Squad, a build falling on top of him, and even being hung and is still going

Lifted and threw a car

Stomps his foot through two people

Is able to beat the force of the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis

Survived an Explosion that Sent him into space (Twice)

Can survive The Vacuum Of Space

Survived a Fall from Space

Survived a black hole (Jason X novel)

Capable of tearing limbs off with his bare hands

Weaknesses

Afraid of water, because he was originally killed by drowning

Can be imprisoned if trapped in the waters of Crystal Lake and can't escape without outside help

Moves very slowly

His intentions are predictable

Doesn't harm children, babies, or people who haven't been at Crystal Lake

Can be distracted if he encounters someone who looks like his mother

Has no effective long-range weaponry

Is almost always killed by teenagers, once by a kid, in the climax of his movies

Was melted by toxic waste

Jason Voorhees: "Ki ki ki, ma ma ma."

Doomguy:

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 230 lbs.

U.S. Space Marine Captain

Prefers a Run-&-Gun Strategy

Defeated Hell 5 times

Top Speed: 57 mph

Mega Armour

2x's stronger than regular armour

Non-Generating Energy Shields

Max Armor & Shield Charge is 200%

Side Arms

Pistol (Ammo Capacity: 200 Bullets)

Chainsaw (A.K.A.: Great Communicator; gas powered)

Chain Gun (Ammo: 5mm, rate of fire: 525 rpm, Full-Auto Dispenses Accuracy)

Standard Fire Arms

Shot Gun (Pump Action; Spread: 7 Pellets)

Super Shot Gun (Sawn off and break open, spread: 20 Pellets)

Plasma Gun

Rocket Launcher (Ammo Capacity: 50 Rockets, Rocket Speed: 40 mph)

BFG 9000

Plasma Blasts

Slow-Moving Projectile

Huge Blast Radius

Can be charged

Obliterates everything

Unmaker

Laser Beams

Up to 3 simultaneous lasers

Paralyzes demons

Demon-Tech in origin

Feeds on Demonic Auras

Deadly only to the Demons of Hell

Power-Ups

Berserk

Megasphere

Radiation Shield

Light Amplification Visor

Partial Invisibility

Invulnerability

Doomguy: "At this particular moment in time I don't believe I have a healthier or more deeply felt respect for any object in the universe than this here shotgun..."

 **Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all!**

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Doomguy was walking across Camp Crystal Lake, stepping on sticks. He walked past multiple dead bodies, not seeming to care.

Ki ki ki, ma ma ma.

Doomguy stopped in his tracks and turned his head to the sound. Standing there was a man with a bloodied machete. Doomguy turned his body to Jason.

 **FIGHT!**

Doomguy ran forwards and kicked Jason backwards into a cabin wall. Jason came forward and punched Doomguy. Doomguy got a pistol and shot Jason two times in the chest. Jason stepped backwards before continuing walking towards Doomguy. Doomguy shot Jason in the head before throwing the pistol at him. Doomguy ran at Jason and punched him in the side of the face. Jason caught Doomguy by the throat and threw him through the cabin wall. Doomguy got up and looked at Jason. Doomguy jumped out of the cabin and speared Jason to the ground. Jason swiped the machete at Doomguy, slicing his armour. Doomguy punched Jason. Jason tried to impale Doomguy, who quickly jumped out of the way. Jason sat up and Doomguy took out a shotgun. Doomguy shot Jason's chest, leaving multiple bloody holes. Jason ran forward, head-butted Doomguy, and threw him into and through a tree. Doomguy got up as the tree started toppling. Before it fell on him, Doomguy shot the tree with the shotgun and it exploded. Jason walked towards Doomguy. Doomguy grabbed a rocket launcher and shot it at Jason. Jason ducked it and it exploded behind him. Doomguy ran at Jason and punched him. Jason punched back and Doomguy fell backwards. Doomguy then pulled out the BFG. He shot it at Jason. Jason tried to dodge, but it hit him and he was obliterated.

Doomguy looks at Jason's body and then at his machete. Doomguy stepped on Jason's mask, crushing it.

 **KO!**

On Doomguy's side of the screen, he unlocked a new weapon and started killing demons with Jason's machete. On Jason's side of the screen, his obliterated body was shown.

 **Boomstick: Wow! Wow! Whoa! What?**

 **Wiz: Jason is a destructive being, but he has been beaten multiple times by normal human beings.**

 **Boomstick: Including a child! A FREAKING CHILD!**

 **Wiz: Doomguy also had the ranged advantage.**

 **Boomstick: Well I don't think Jason's coming back from that!**

 **Wiz: The winner is Doomguy.**

 **Next time...**

In hell, a ninja in black and gold sliced off somebody's face. A man with a flaming skull and bike rode along, leaving a trail of fire.

Scorpion vs Ghost Rider.


End file.
